Don't Let Me Stop You
by SuzzieD
Summary: Sharpay and Troy have been dating for years, but Sharpay has noticed that Troy hasn't really been with her the last couple of weeks. Got the idea from Kelly Clarkson.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea to write this after listening to "Don't let me stop you" by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you like it

**Don't Let Me Stop You**

We were holding hands. That's what we do. Now that I think about it, that's all we ever do lately. He never let's me hold him, when I try to get close to him, he just moves away, yet, he won't tell me what's going on. He'll give me lame excuses like 'I'm just tired' or 'family problems.' I know them to be lies because, one, he's always laughing and things with his friends, never messes up in practice, and two, his family has never been closer; with graduation being right around the corner and him getting a basketball scholarship to the University of California, Berkley.

Just as we silently rounded the corner, Gabriella showed up and we all ran into each other. Her books went flying, yet neither one moved. I decided to grab her things and apologize.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry, here's your things." I handed her her books as she just gave me a nervous smile and walked away quickly.

I looked up at Troy and saw him looking around the corner, staring at Gabriella as she walked into the Chemistry rooms. I knudged him. "Hey, Troy, why didn't you say sorry." He didn't even turn to look at me, he just kept staring at the classroom door. "Troy!"

He finally turned his head and looked at me emotionless. "Huh, wh- what?"

I shook my head. "You didn't say sorry."

His eyes were on the classroom door again. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sharpay." He sighed then grabbed my hand, leading me to my first class.

The last couple of weeks have been like this. Every time he sees Gabriella, he just stops and stares at her. It drives me crazy, but, he's helped me through so much, I figure I could just let him look at her. I mean, it's not like he's cheating on me or anything! Troy's not like that.

When we made it to my class room, I decided I wanted to try and kiss him. We haven't kissed in days. I lifted myself onto my toes and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back, but it wasn't filled with want like it used to be. I stepped down and gave him a fake smile.

"I'll see you after school then?" We have to talk after school; I can't take him not "being" with me anymore.

His beautiful blue eyes that were once filled with love were now filled with sadness. "Um, yeah, sure." He then walked away.

Soooooo, what did you think????? It'll only be two chapters, just to let you know. Plus, if you've heard the song, you'll know where this is going!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Let Me Stop You**

"Hey, is everything o.k.?"

Kelsi has been my best friend since sophomore year when I first came to East High. She is sweet and an extremely good composer. Kelsi was the one that introduced me to superstar basketball player Troy Bolton. He had been secretly practicing with the Drama Club and Kelsi had been keeping his secret, until Chad busted him and told everybody. Troy hasn't been the same since; that was until he started dating me. I was the only one that convinced him he wasn't a loser for liking to sing and dance. He asked me to be his girlfriend 4 weeks after Chad had busted him. We've been happy ever since, well, till now.

"Um, yeah, why?" Her sudden worry confused me.

"Well, I don't want to get involved or anything, but, when you guys kissed, Troy's eyes were wide open." She had a look of sympathy in her eyes.

_His eyes were, open?_

I hesitated, not wanting Kelsi to know Troy had been acting weird for the past couple of weeks. "Oh, um, that's o.k., I mean, who keeps their eyes closed these days." I quickly changed the subject. "So, did you pick a topic for your English paper yet?"

She eyed me; obviously knowing something was wrong but didn't press the matter. I silently exhaled, thankful for her giving in.

The rest of the day was long and boring. Troy normally stopped by my locker after each class, but lately, he's just been going to class without me. It hurts to know something is going on, yet he won't talk to me. After all the time he spent listening to my problems, I would just figure he would let me into his problems; I guess I was wrong.

After 7th period, I headed to my locker to see an extremely tense Troy.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Sharpay, I was just…" He stopped. I wish he could just tell me what was going on in that head of his. He shook his head and moved on. "So, um, you wanted to see me right?" There was a little more happiness in his tone, but his eyes still had pain.

"Oh, um ya, we need to talk, well, you need to talk to me." I spoke calmly to not upset him. Every time I bring up his actions, he just gets angry and tries to change the subject. He doesn't yell, so it hurts when he just tries to ignore you instead.

Instantly, his expression changed to worry, then to annoyance. "Sharpay, please, nothing is wrong." He sounded desperate for me to just forget it all.

"Can we just go over to your place, my mom is having guests over and I want to talk in private." Please let him say yes, we really need to talk.

"Um, ya, sure." He put on a fake smile and grabbed my hand, leading me over to his car.

The car ride to his place was relatively quiet, with the only noise being the quiet hum of the engine. After about 5 minutes, we pulled into his driveway and got out. I followed him into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. I was grateful we were the only ones there.

When we reached his bedroom, he walked in and sat on his bed. "So, you wanted to talk?" Most men would be nervous with the 'talk' subject, but he seemed relatively calm, with the exception of his still pain filled eyes.

I made my way over to his bed and sat down next to him. Intertwining my fingers with his, I spoke calm and quiet. "Troy, I've been noticing you seem to be, distant and not completely together."

He sighed and got up from the bed, walking over to his dresser and looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked worse than before. "I'm sorry, Sharpay."

"Don't be sorry, Troy, because, I can tell you don't really mean it. I'm sure you don't mean to hurt me, but you do." I sighed. "I'm not gonna let one more day pass without you explaining what we are."

Still looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed. "I…I…" He put his head down. "I, don't know."

I got up from the bed and put my hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "Please, you can let me in, that's why I'm here."

He turned to look at me, his eyes glazed over. Something really was bothering him, but what? "Sharpay, I…I there's..." He let his voice trail off. "It's all my fault. I just, let us die. I'm not there for you like I should be, and my mind is always somewhere else."

I remembered him being distracted before we left the school. "What was wrong, before, at my locker?"

Quickly he turned his head from me.

"Can you.." I stopped, contemplating what I was going to say. "Tell me what it means, when you're looking over your shoulder, to look at Gabriella?" I spoke calm and collected. There was no hint of anger or jealousy in my tone; not that I heard.

Slowly, his attention was brought back to me as he stared into my eyes. It was obvious what he was thinking. He liked her, better than me. I sighed and walked back to the bed to sit down.

"Sh-sharpay, I'm so sorry." He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers.

"Troy.." This was it, I had to see what he really wanted. "Don't let me stop you. If you wanna leave, you can leave." I looked back into his eyes; they were slightly confused and taken aback.

"Wh-what? Do you want me to leave?" He sounded nervous, and saddened, like I had just broken his heart. Isn't this what he wanted, to be with Gabriella?

"Just, don't pretend that you're into me, if it aint true. That way, I don't need to hold on"

He took a deep breath and kissed my hand. Why was he acting like this? "Sharpay, I, I didn't know I was hurting you this bad. I, I'm ashamed of myself, and…"

"Troy, don't say that. What we had was good, and I don't want to share you with anyone so, don't let me stop you if you wanna leave." My muscles strained as I tried to hold back my tears. It was obvious what he was going to do.

"I, don't want to leave, but, If I stay, I'll only hurt you more, and, I can't live with knowing I've hurt you." His arms were around me before I knew it, hugging me as I sobbed.

After what felt like an eternity, we pulled apart and I whipped my tears.

His eyes were wet from crying a little as well. "You're mascaras running." We laughed lightly.

After whipping away my mascara I spoke. "I won't lie, I don't wanna hear goodbye, but I know I'll be alright." I gave a weak smile.

He gave a weak smile and hugged me again. "I'm sorry, I really am." At least he looked like he was as torn as I felt. With him being so distant the past couple of weeks, it has helped with this.

"It's o.k. Troy. You're a great friend, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."

"So, we can still be friends?" There was hope in his eyes.

I smiled. "Absolutely."

With that, I left, leaving part of my heart behind.

About 3 weeks later, my heart slowly pulled itself back together as I saw Troy and Gabriella walking down the halls together, hand in hand. I don't know why, but seeing him with her made me feel a little bit better; probably with the knowledge that breaking up with him was the best for both of us. For the first time in months, I'll get a good nights rest, knowing that the inevitable Troy Bolton is happy.

SOOOOOO, what did you think???? Let me know. I'm not sure what I think about it, so tell me what's on your mind!!


End file.
